


Scattered Petals

by Minichen



Series: Scattered Petals [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, I'm also a bit rusty with my writing so I hope this is ok, I'm not quite sure how this works haha..., Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minichen/pseuds/Minichen
Summary: Uchiura is thrown into the apocalypse so Riko and Yoshiko must survive it together in hopes of finding the other members of Aqours.( I can't do summaries )





	1. The Past

**Author's Note:**

> I..thought up of this idea a few months ago during my spring break since I had nothing else to do while I was on a bus ride. It was initially going to be a one-part kind of story but then I started adding on more and more until it was a full-fledged story. In fact, I think I ended up writing 9 pages of it before the break ended... 
> 
> This chapter is pretty short and has a lot of small things but I hope it'll build up as it goes..! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!

Riko tightly wrapped her arms around her legs, staring blankly into the darkness of what used to be her home. Pieces of furniture were splayed across the dirty floors, in shambles from scavenging. Any trace of her home had gone with the apocalypse. She shifted her head to the side; a chill flew in through a hole in a nearby wall as she gripped her legs even tighter, a shiver racked her body. With each gust of wind, the hard truth washed over her again and again. She had no one left. There was no evidence of any of her friends being alive nor did it seem that help was coming. Riko decided it would be better to just die in the ruins of her own home. Her tattered clothes were not any help from the cold after an attack from the mass of infected roaming the town she had once called her home. Earlier, she had managed to escape with a stroke of luck… but not without any sacrifices. Simply remembering what had happened brought a sharp pang of guilt and a whirlwind of emotions into her chest. As the moon rose into the sky, Riko’s eyes were heavy. She knew it wouldn’t be safe to sleep in a place like this with the few infected roaming about, but exhaustion clawed at her until she finally resolved to rest for a moment. As soon as the darkness welcomed her, she found herself back at the school gates several hours before the attack had occurred…

“You’re sure the school gates are safe?” Riko panted after running to avoid the sights of the infected roaming the school.

“Heh, you should put more faith in your fallen angel, Riri,” Yohane smirked, putting on one of her signature poses as they stopped near the school gates, “Naturally, there are no infected here. Don’t underestimate the powers of a fallen angel.”

Riko giggled a little bit from Yoshiko’s act, she was glad that she was in such high spirits from their findings. After a short recovery, Riko scanned the school entrance grounds to find that there were indeed no infected roaming the area. Clutching her bag tightly, she felt confident in the supplies they had managed to uncover in the abandoned school without getting caught. They had managed to scavenge several medical supplies as well as some food and water, all they had to do now was find some sort of shelter to stay in and they were all set for the night. Turning to Yohane, Riko asked, "Yocchan, do you have any ideas of where we could stay for the night?”

“Ah, but of course. The beach seemed to have low activity of infected, that might just be the right place for us to rest in the dark clutches of the night,” she seemed relatively confident in her findings.

“Alright,” Riko nodded, “Let’s head over there then since sunset is coming.”

Just before they managed to exit the school gates, they heard groans and hisses coming from behind them. Instinctively, they turned around to see an all-too-familiar face among a small group of infected students. Riko held their precious bag of supplies close to her, they couldn’t afford to lose such valuable materials. Scrambling for a pipe she had salvaged from a general store, she tossed it to Yohane just in case they had a fight on their hands. Holding the metal pipe in her hands, she gripped it tightly as she scouted the group of infected to check for its numbers. As she raised the pipe, Riko noticed her eyes widen as she immediately lowered the pipe as fast as when she raised it. She covered her mouth with a free hand in absolute terror.

“Hanamaru…” Yoshiko’s facade vanished instantly as her eyes lay upon what remained of her friend. 

Riko whipped her head to the group of infected students and sure enough, the familiar brown hair was enough to tell her that Hanamaru stood among them. Only, she was no longer the girl they had once known. Hanamaru was clearly beyond saving as her flesh was evidently beginning to rot. Although her facial features were relatively the same, her stare was blank and no longer held the emotion of the Hanamaru they had once known. She limped among the group, lolling her head around, looking for a victim as she added to the array of sounds among the rest of the infected students from the school. The large gash that was visible on her leg was enough to indicate how she had been infected. Riko gazed at Yoshiko with sympathetic eyes, she was biting her lip and clenching her fists as if she were holding back the urge to run over to Hanamaru. Riko carefully went to hold her hand and murmured, “I’m sorry, Yocchan, but we have to go. It’s not safe here anymore.” 

Staring for a brief moment, Yoshiko wiped her eyes quickly on her arm, “Yeah..” she whispered as she gripped Riko’s hand tightly, “Let’s go.”

With that, they quickly rushed to the beach while leaving behind the group of infected as well as Hanamaru.


	2. Campfire by the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit longer than the first, hope you enjoy as always!

The soft crashing of the waves lapping onto the beach sand was enough to calm Riko and Yoshiko after their encounter with Hanamaru at the school gates. They had managed to set up a small fire in the remnants of the snack bar they had set up a few months ago with the rest of Aqours. Although it was caving in from a side of the wall, they managed to set up a small fort to protect themselves from any infected. Sitting near the soft crackling of the warm fire, Riko began to arrange their rations from their findings in silence as Yoshiko silently gazed at the fire. As Riko set down a can of corn, she noticed that Yoshiko had dug her face into her hands as her sobs broke into the silence between them. Leaving the can of corn behind, Riko slowly shuffled next to her weeping friend as she softly rubbed her back and let Yoshiko mourn for her lost friend.

When the moon had reached its highest in the sky, Yoshiko’s head rested in the crook of Riko’s shoulder as their eyes began to droop. “Hey, Riri?” Yoshiko croaked as she blankly stared at the crackling fire.

“Hm?” Riko rested her head on Yoshiko’s as they both stared at the embers of the fire.

“Do you think this will end soon?”

Riko thought for a bit, wondering if any sign of help would be on its way anytime soon. “…I’d like to think it will,” she answered.

“What about the rest of our friends? Do you think they’re okay?”

Riko hesitated, after seeing Hanamaru today she wasn’t sure how to respond. She opened her mouth only to close it again before answering, “We can only hope that they are…”

“What’ll we do if help never comes?”

“I suppose we’ll just have to stay here and try to find other survivors,” there didn’t seem to be any other solution that question.

“Riko, do you…” Yoshiko started a question but quickly stopped.

“Huh? What were you going to say?” That was strange, what was she going to ask?

After Riko spoke, there was a silence as if Yoshiko was thinking of something else to say until she simply said, “It was nothing.” 

Yoshiko remained quiet for several minutes until she lifted her head from Riko’s shoulder. Confused, Riko looked at Yoshiko and saw that eyes were still slightly puffy from earlier. The fire brightened the pink color of her eyes, emphasizing a hard resolve mixed with an overarching sadness in the depths of their shine. It was as if she was about to say something to Riko. Something urgent. Just as Riko opened her mouth to speak, Yoshiko silenced her. It took her a moment to realize the soft lips on her mouth as Yoshiko brought her into a deep kiss. Riko felt herself tense up at the sudden motion, thoughts bumbled around in her mind until she slowly eased into Yoshiko. Her lips were faintly sweet, mixed with the taste of their recent meal. The kiss was fleeting, she felt as if they were soaring above the skies, above their dilemma. above what they had witnessed at the school gates. Everything seemed to be normal in this one moment, neither wanted it to end. An eternity had passed before they pulled away from one another to catch their breath. After a moment of hesitation, Yoshiko was first to say it.

Choking on tears, she said “I love you, Riri. I love you so much.”

Taking a moment to register what she had just said, Riko found herself tearing up as well until she replied, “I love you too, Yocchan.” 

The words hung in the air as both accepted what they had said before pulling into another quick kiss. Pulling away, Yoshiko shyly wrapped her arms around Riko’s body, enveloping her in Yoshiko’s scent. Riko smiled warmly as she curled up in Yoshiko’s arms and repeated, “I love you, Yocchan…”

Laying by the crackling of the fire, their eyes closed to rest for the night while they silently prayed for a hopeful tomorrow.

~~~

The crisp scents of the ocean breeze prodded Riko awake, groggily opening her eyes she was met with the fragile light of the sun. Their fire had been reduced to ashes during the night, a thin trail of smoke rising from its remnants. As Riko sleepily turned her head, she felt around her as felt panic rise in her chest, “Yocchan?” she whispered.

“Yocchan?!” her voice rose a little bit as she scrambled to her feet in a panic, “Yocchan!” she burst out of the old snack bar, wildly looking around the beach. Where could she have gone before she woke up?

It was only then when the loud moans of several infected entered Riko’s ears. Nervously looking to where the sound was coming from, she saw masses of infected students gathered by the dock. The back of her neck went cold as she quickly ran through the worst of scenarios. If Yoshiko’s in that crowd, then… What should I do? I don’t know where she is..! Focused on the swarm of infected, she didn’t notice the soft footsteps on the sand. They came closer and closer until they were a few feet away from Riko and stopped. A voice came from behind her, “Riri? What are you standing around for?”

“Eep!” Riko jumped at the sudden voice, whipping her head around to see Yoshiko standing there, alive and well.

The sight of Yoshiko was enough to choke her up, tears welled up in her eyes as she turned around and bolted towards the other girl. Each step sprayed particles of sand as she neared her. Riko wrapped her arms around Yoshiko’s body as soon as she had reached her, the impact nearly toppling them into the sand. “R-Riri? What’s wrong?” Yoshiko stuttered, blushing from the sudden outburst.

“Stupid Yocchan! I was worried!” Riko blubbered, her tears soaked her cheeks as she squeezed Yoshiko even tighter.

Yoshiko was stunned for a moment before she relaxed and started petting Riko’s hair, “I’m okay! I was just taking a walk.” she gently pushed Riko away from her, putting on her signature pose, “Do you really think the fallen angel could perish from such petty foes? Never fear, my little demon, for I will be the one to swoop down and save you from any peril!”

Riko looked at Yohane for a moment before giggling and wiping her tears, “You really know how to cheer someone up, Yocchan.”

Yohane puffed her chest out in pride, “Naturally, my duty as a fallen angel is to conquer the world’s inhabitants after all.”

Riko continue giggling until she began to sob, startling Yoshiko as she hurried over to comfort her. When she looked at Riko’s face, however, she was smiling.

“I’m…I’m so glad you’re with me…Yocchan,” she hiccuped, “I know I shouldn’t be crying but I’m just so happy, I–!”

Yoshiko let out a soft sigh before giving Riko a hug in exchange for hers, “I’m glad that I’m with you too… I love you, Riri,” she pecked her forehead as she grabbed Riko’s hand with hers.

Riko smiled, “I love you too, Yocchan.”

Before she could bask in the moment, the raucous crowd of infected bobbed back to the top of her mind. As she turned to check on them, she saw that they were still huddled around the dock, watching and waiting for their next prey as their heads lolled around emotionlessly. When Riko went to turn her head to Yoshiko, they both nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Rushing back into the abandoned snack bar, they gathered their materials and decided on going back to the school gates to wait out the mob. They had assumed that there would be a smaller amount of infected at the school if there were so many crowded by the dock. Stepping out of the snack bar, Riko anxiously turned to the mob of infected students before going after Yoshiko to the school gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure when the next update will be since it's a very crucial part to the story, but I hope I'll be able to upload it very soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you liked the first chapter!  
> I can't wait to finish the other chapters (when I get the time) for you to see.


End file.
